


Red Sun Down

by alime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings May Apply, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wizardry, Blood, Female!Suga, Genderbending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alime/pseuds/alime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~i feel like this is going to be a long story, it's an idea i've had for awhile but only just started writing.  who knows what will happen.  rating will change as the story progresses~</p><p>Kageyama is born half-vampire half-wizard in a world where being one makes you an enemy of the other.  </p><p>So where does that leave him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think and be wary of feels ~~~

They’re running.  Everything is a blur of color.  A thunderous sound pursues them.  Kageyama is scared, more scared than he had ever been in his life.  He looks over at his mother.  She’s struggling.  Her face is strained and anxious and desperate.  Her eyes meet his and they’re glowing a wild bright red. 

The sound behind them changes – they are breaking rank.  Kageyama continues to bullet forward, weaving in between trees, listening carefully to the shuffling of hooves as horses veer with the pull of reigns.  Far to his left he sees one, a flickering image through the forest trees, nothing but a dark chestnut horse with a rider covered in a billowing black cloak.  The mages are close and getting closer.  A horse suddenly comes barreling from the right.  

“Kageyama!” his mother screams, shrill and piercing.

The rider lifts his hand pointing down at Kageyama as they speed forward.  This is it, Kageyama thinks, but he keeps moving because his body won’t allow him to stop.  His mother speeds in front, takes his hand, and pulls him away faster than he is able to run.  She’s strong despite her weakness.  Kageyama is barely keeping up.  His mother shoots to the left and darts straight up the trunk of a tall, thick tree, dragging her son with her.  Then they’re leaping through the branches of the forest top, zig zagging and climbing and backtracking until the sounds of the horses below grow fainter and fainter.  His mother finally slows a bit.  She’s breathing hard and rough.  Her long black hair is full of twigs and matted with dirt.  And her skin is dull.  Of all the things that pain Kageyama as he watches his mother’s illness progress, the loss of her radiant, glowing, silver skin is the hardest.  He squeezes her hand.  She stops and looks at him.

“I need to rest,” he says.

His mother smiles and nods.  “Me, too.”

 

~

 

After awhile of catching their breath, Kageyama’s mother faces him.  They’re in the trees hidden among the rich foliage, but his mother still manages to sit seiza-style.  Kageyama’s stomach drops.  She always sits properly when delivering bad news.  She hadn’t faced him like this since telling him about his father’s death. 

“Honey,” she says, “I’m at the end of my strength.”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything.  He doesn’t want to interrupt her.  His insides are crumbling, though, shriveling and settling with a heavy weight at the bottom of his being.  The sensation makes his head feel very light.

“My love for you sparked when you were conceived, and it has grown more and more ever since.  You are a beautiful boy.”  Her eyes are watering.  “Your existence is incredible.  I am so glad to have been your mother the past fifteen years.”  She rushes forward and hugs him tightly for a second.  “I want,” she sniffs, returning to sitting on her heels, “I want to talk about your survival.”

“ _My_ survival?” Kageyama questions quickly.  “Don’t you mean _our_ survival?”

His mother gives him a watery smile.  “It’s time we part.”

For a moment Kageyama wonders if he forgot how to breath.  He looks at his mother as if questioning that it is really her. 

“Honey, I’m dangerous for you –”

“We’ve talked about this,” Kageyama says, his voice a bit loud.

She looks at him hard.  “This past chase was too close.  We’ve made it so far, but this is the best we can do.”

Kageyama glowers at her.  “We can keep going.  I don’t know why you’re giving up.”

“I’m in pain, Tobio.”

His face softens instantly. 

“I need you to listen calmly.  I want you to go to Karasuno.  It is a small wizard town.  If you follow the mountains down and then walk a few miles east, you should find it.  You can enroll yourself in a school and – Tobio listen to me!”

He’s waving her words away.  “You’re not thinking straight.  I can’t live in a wizard town.  I can’t go to a wizard school.  I’m a vampire!”

“Only half!” she shouts back.  “Your father’s magic is in your body.  If you hide it well enough, they’ll never know you’re a vampire.”

They glare at each other. 

“I still need blood,” Kageyama says.

“Not nearly as much as a whole vampire.  If you hunt at the edge of the mountains every other week, you should be fine.”

“I never learned how to hunt.”

His mother sighs.  Kageyama’s father had thought teaching such a small child to kill was too brutal, so his mother used to bring him blood in opaque plastic bottles.  And when they went on the run there was no time for lessons.  All effort was put into not being followed.

“You’ll have to teach yourself.  It will be hard, but it’s not impossible.  You still have the instincts of a vampire.”

Kageyama remains silent. 

“I know your father taught you some magic.  You need to put every effort into disguising certain features of yourself and _maintaining that disguise_.  You have to change your eye color and your teeth.  You can’t have fangs.  Watch your fingernails, too.  Thankfully your skin is pretty tan, but it still shimmers when you get excited.  That is a tell-tale sign of a vampire.  It can’t happen.”

Kageyama feels something heavy press against his lungs the more his mother talks.  She goes on for awhile, and he listens quietly, slowly slipping into a more hopeless, apathetic state.  His mother is abandoning him.  It’s for his protection, to keep him safe, but it is still abandonment, isn’t it?  There’s a small stir of hot anger, but he looks at his mother, at her sunken cheeks and dark eyes, at her her stringy hair and slight figure and the anger subsides.  He feels weak all of a sudden.  And scared.

“Mom,” he says.  “What are you going to do?”

She stops short.  “I think I’m going to keep running east.  I heard there’s a vampire collection somewhere that way.”

“Why can’t I come with you?”

“Honey,” she replies softly, “they’ll smell the magic in your blood.”

Kageyama opens his mouth and closes it.  It is true.  He, too, could smell magic.  His father had smelled like dark cinnamon, but the stench that signaled the mages was strong and rotten.  Kageyama wonders sometimes what his magic smells like.

“I’ve lived with other vampires before,” Kageyama counters dryly, but he already knows . . .

His mother is staring at him with large, pleading eyes.  “These vampires are not the same.”

Kageyama breathes for a moment.  “I’m not okay with this,” he says.  “I don’t like splitting up.  I don’t like leaving you to live among the enemy.  I don’t want to be by myself.”

“Tobio, wizards are not your enemy.”

“They’re hunting us.  They’re killing us!”

“They just don’t understand.”

“They think we’re monsters.”

“Tobio.”

“They’re the ones wiping out an entire species!”

“Tobio.”

Kageyama turns away.  “I don’t want to do this.  I don’t want to face them alone.”

His mother moves in front of him and cups his face with her hands.  Her red eyes are gentle.

“You won’t be alone.  There are many, many good wizards just like your father.”

“Then why did they kill him,” Kageyama breathes, not meeting her eyes.

Her hands tighten on his face, and he can feel some of her gentleness slip away as anger and grief surge through her.  Her eyes are hard again.

“People follow the ones in charge and the ones in charge right now are waging war.  The resistance is small, and wizards who think differently are scared to say anything against it.  But they are there.  Good people are always there.  You’ll find someone.  And they’ll protect you like your father protected me.”

Kageyama lets his head rest a little more against his mother’s palms.  She smells nice.  He closes his eyes and feels safe.  No matter how terrified he might have been the past two years, his mother had always been by his side.  If she leaves, he’s not sure how long he’s going to make it.

Like statues, still and silent, they stand together for a long time.  Kageyama doesn’t want to let go.  His mother is crying without making a sound.  He wants to cry, too, but he’s afraid of breaking his mask.  There’s a wall inside him and if it crumbles the flood of emotions might be too much.  He might not be able to leave.

His heart is beating fast.  It’s hot, burning hot, as if it were screaming.  Kageyama opens his eyes and licks his lips.

“I love you,” he says, voice hoarse.

“I love you, too, honey,” his mother says.  She’s trembling, but she smiles and nods him away. 

Kageyama takes a step.  He doesn’t want to turn away.  He really, really doesn’t want to go.  His whole body is straining against his mind’s commands.

“Stay safe,” he says.  “Make it to the other vampires.”

She nods.  He’s a bit farther now.  Soon, he’ll be at the end of the branch.

“I’m going to find you,” he says. 

She smiles weakly.  Kageyama has to jump to the next tree.  He’ll continue down the mountain until the valley opens up, and then he’ll walk until he finds the city.  He’ll do everything his mother told him, and he’ll survive until he is strong enough to protect them both, and then he’ll find her.  

Kageyama’s breaths are shallow.  He steadies himself and turns and leaps and runs without looking back and without stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's on the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! *vampire actions warning*

Ten days are spent moving down the mountain.  Without his mother, Kageyama isn’t followed, but he backtracks and crosses paths just to make sure.  Unlike the way vampires are able to smell the magic in a person’s blood, wizards distinguish vampires from others through sight and sense only.  Being half wizard half vampire, Kageyama is able to move about the forest fairly freely.  It takes him a bit longer to travel because he has to hunt for himself now.  Birds are easy to catch, but they’re so small he drains them in a couple gulps. 

He moves almost listlessly, legs carrying him with only the power of his mother’s words.  He tries not to think.  The logistics of his mother’s plan are insane.  There’s no way it will work.  He has been practicing disguising himself but keeping up a steady stream of magic is hard.  He also has no clue if his eye color is changing correctly.

Kageyama finally makes it to the edge of the forest.  He’s standing behind a tree, peering around the trunk to survey the open, grassy fields.  Far in the distance a hazy strip of brown juts out of the green plain.  That must be where the town starts.  If he runs, he can probably make it in under two hours.  But should he run?  Not at full speed, surely wizards couldn’t run that fast.  Kageyama smirks a bit.  No, they needed horses.

He leans against the tree, his back to the plain, his eyes staring longingly into the darkness of the mountain forest.  Taking a deep breath, Kageyama lowers his head and closes his eyes.  There’s a heat in his stomach.  He focuses on it, and it grows.  He feels a shift in his mouth as his teeth flatten.  His eyes burn a bit as they (hopefully) change to a suitable color.  Kageyama blinks.  The fire in his belly still flickers.  It’s a bit inconvenient having to constantly fuel the flames, but if it keeps him hidden its worth it.

Walking into the open is surreal.  The sun is blinding and hot on his skin.  There’s a small wind, but the air isn’t cool like under the shade of the trees.  Kageyama feels naked.  No one’s in sight, yet his body itches like he’s being watched.  With one last glance to the forest, he turns and begins jogging toward the fence on the horizon.  It’s slow work.  Kageyama wants nothing more than to sprint ahead, but he keeps his pace.  The longer it takes, the more he realizes he doesn’t much care for the sun.  He has a distinct feeling that is why his skin feels so irritated.

It takes four or so hours to get to the fence.  He pauses there, sitting in the small strip of shade cast by the long narrow posts.  He’s sweating profusely, shirt and pants clinging to his skin like plastic.  Kageyama peeks over the fence and looks around.  Still no one in sight.  The grass isn’t as high on the other side, and there are trees peppered through the enclosed field.  He ducks behind the planks again and takes off his shirt and shorts, wringing them out and flapping them in the air.  It helps a little.

Jumping high and easy over the fence, Kageyama continues forward.  He runs and runs and runs.  The sun begins to set.  He comes to a stop, breathing hard, and looks back at the fence and then the lush green mountains beyond.  The horizon in front of him is flat.  Kageyama stamps his foot.  How far away is this town?  Gulping in some air, he starts jogging again and keeps jogging long after the sun drips away.  Everything is cooler at night, and Kageyama appreciates that. 

Something moves in the grass to his right, and he freezes.  It’s a rabbit.  A big, fluffy, brown rabbit walking lazily through the grass to a patch of white wildflowers.  Kageyama watches as it meanders around before settling down and nibbling rapturously at some stems.  He walks over to it, but it doesn’t run.  It doesn’t even stop eating when Kageyama kneels in the grass and strokes its back lightly.  He picks the rabbit up.  It sits heavy and still in his arms as they move to a tree.  Kageyama climbs up and situates himself comfortably in the branches.  The heat in his stomach dies down, and he runs his tongue over the large sharp canine teeth that grow back.  The rabbit’s fur is soft against his nose.  It smells like grass and fresh ground dirt and the sun and its blood is warm and thick.  Kageyama sits for a minute and enjoys the full, nourishing feeling of a meal.  Sighing, he slides down the trunk and places the rabbit amongst the flowers where he found it.

He moves on.  Gradually, his surrounding begin to change.  The grass becomes short and rough, the trees grow tall and full, patches of wildflowers are replaced with overgrown bushes.  Lights twinkle in the distance, still so far away they look like stars scattered on the ground.  He wouldn’t get to Karasuno until tomorrow.  Might as well rest on a full stomach.  Kageyama carefully chooses a dense, leafy tree to burrow into.  The heat in his stomach simmers away, and he curls himself up.  He hates sleeping alone.

 

~

 

A bird wakes him, chirping loudly on a twiggy branch not far from his ear.  He swats it away, and it caws noisily, grumpily, as it flies off.  Kageyama stretches.  There’s a slight ache in his legs and even his arms as he extends his spine and sighs, relaxing.  Pacing himself seemed to be harder than running at full speed.

Pausing for a moment to build the fire in his belly, Kageyama wills his eyes and teeth to change, and they do.  He pokes his head out of the tree, squinting at the glaring sun.  Blinking rapidly, he scans the area.  No wizards or humans that he can see.  The town beyond is more definable, a sprawl of small white cubes with pencil roads.  It’s not directly in front of him, but maybe a mile or more to his left.  Kageyama looks closely.  There might even be a road that way. 

His heart picks up.  There are wizards there.  Hundreds of people.  Nothing but wizards.  Kageyama slinks back into the branches and takes comfort in the shade for awhile.  The only wizards he knows are his father, and the ones who hunted him.  He closes his eyes and sees his mother’s face.  She’s telling him, again, to find someone kind and protective.  She’s always speaking to him when he closes his eyes.  Kageyama grumbles in a loving way and jumps from the tree.  He runs toward the road.  Being on the move is best for him.  When he is still, he thinks and thinking too much can bring panic.

It takes no time to get to the road.  It’s a dirt path, soft and crumbly, extending like a snake in front of him, slithering down and down and down to the town beyond.  Kageyama spends a few minutes, maybe an hour to gather up his courage.  He feels even more exposed running on the road and slows his pace, wary of seeing someone and a little bit procrastinating getting there.  Still, no one’s in sight.  It’s mid-afternoon when he comes across the first white, squat building.  Kageyama walks cautiously past it.  The roof is flat and leaning to one side.  The windows are dusty but the curtains are drawn back.  Kageyama can’t smell any magic, but that might be because the wizard is hiding inside a plump concrete box.  He peers through the rough glass from the road as he passes the house, but Kageyama can’t make out anything inside, and the house is soon behind him.  It leaves an eerie feeling. 

The sky is taking on a darker, richer blue as the day progresses.  The clouds are incredibly white and fluffy, and a wind is picking up.  Kageyama breathes deep.  There’s going to be a storm in the coming days.  The white houses are becoming more frequent, but the tallest buildings are still far ahead.  He steps off the path and moves between the stone homes.  They’re funny little places, tilted and slouching.  They seem abandoned.  The windows are thick, and discerning anything through the warped glass is difficult.  He’d have to go inside.

Kageyama walks around to the front of a random house.  The door is wood, green, with cracked edges and a missing handle.  He takes a breath before walking inside and a strong wind stirs his senses.  He smells them: something soft and flowery, something polished and strong, and something wild.  He turns around.  There are three wizards walking toward him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama meets some people.

A girl and two boys.  They look about his age.  Kageyama knows immediately whose scent is whose.  The flowers are wafting from the girl.  She’s beautiful, pale skin and long, waist-length silver hair.  It’s whipping behind her in the wind, the same way her yellow dress ripples around her ankles.  She’s staring at Kageyama with careful, sharp grey eyes.  She’s on the right side of a strong, tan boy.  He has short brown hair and a square jaw.  It must have taken him a lot of time and effort to polish his magic into such a rich scent.  And then the wild one, standing to the brunette boy’s other side.  He has shiny black hair that stands straight up on his head and a crazy grin lighting his face.  Everything about him seems explosive and uninhibited but in such a controlled way for the boy’s small body. 

They are all dangerous.  Kageyama can feel that.  He’s outnumbered and out-skilled at this point.  The fire in his stomach grows, fueled by the sudden hammering of his heart.  Could they sense it?  The vampire in him.  The wild one moves.

“Who are you?” he says, tilting his head a bit and putting a hand on his hip.

“My name is Kageyama.  I’m lost.  I came from the mountains.”

“You came from the mountains?” the girl asks.

Kageyama looks at her.  “I’m a Wanderer.  My parents and I were separated.  I saw the fence back there from a ridge and thought maybe they did, too.”

It’s quiet.  The girl’s eyes are scanning him up and down like an x-ray.    

“I don’t think anyone new has come to town, except you,” says the brunette.  His arms are crossed.

Kageyama looks down and tries not to fidget, tries to maintain a calm, steady flow of magic, tries not to run away.  This isn’t working.  Will they try to fight?  His heart burns, sears.  He’s sweating.  If they caught him, would they kill him?  There’s a loud, jarring laugh.  Kageyama starts and looks up, muscles tensed, jaw clenched, ready for anything.

The wild one is slapping the brunette on the back.

“Don’t be so tense, Daichi!” he yells.  He smiles at Kageyama.  “I hope your parents come by here.  We can send word out.  Wanna come back with us for now?”

Kageyama can’t do more than nod.  He moves jerkily forward.  They wait for him, and then walk on.  The girl comes to his side. 

“Why are you barefoot,” she asks. 

“I lost my shoes,” Kageyama says dryly.

She stares.  “You smell bad.”

“Um –”

“Suga, please!” the wild one exclaims, but he’s smiling.

“He’s a Wanderer.  And lost,” Daichi says.  He, too, is grinning.

Tucking some hair behind her ear, she stalks to the front of the group.  Kageyama gravitates to the back.  He’s breathing quietly.  They could be leading him to a stake, and he wouldn’t know.  The wizards move swiftly, confidently forward, and Kageyama follows.  

“Oh, damn,” Daichi says. 

Kageyama tenses.

“We forgot – there are only three horses.”

Kageyama makes a face.  “Horses?”

The wild one looks over.  “How else are we going to get back?  You can’t have expected us to walk.”

Kageyama stretches his neck to see the city.  “It’s not that far away.”

“It only seems closer because we’re on a hill,” Suga says.

Kageyama doesn’t say anything.  He doesn’t like horses.  They’re large, skittish creatures, and he could achieve everything they could with his own two feet.  There’s a fork in the road, and they move down the left bend.  A large white house with wide, open doors sits at the end of the curve.  There’s a rustling inside the house, and Kageyama wiggles his fingers anxiously.  Not only is he going to be forced to ride a horse, but if there are only three, then with someone . . . Kageyama groans long and loud inside his head.  They stop outside the barn, and the three wizards turn to Kageyama.

“Who do you want to ride with?” the brunette asks.

“Oh.  Ah, well,” he looks in-between them.  “Umm.”  His face is getting hot.  The girl is obviously right out, the wild one is small, so there’d be more room, but would that feel awkward?  Kageyama gulps.  “I guess, you.”  He points at the strong boy.

“Daichi,” he says, nodding.

“Daichi,” Kageyama repeats.  “Um.  Thank you.”

He smiles and waves him forward.  They walk inside.  Kageyama first notices the smell – dry and earthy and musty.  It’s dark and cool in the shed.  The horses are tied together on one side, a speckled grey, a chesnut brown, and a coal black.  The animals turn their narrow heads toward the entrance, blinking large, black eyes.  The speckled one wiggles its butt and neighs a soft, sputtering sound. 

“Lizard!  I’m back,” Suga sings, skipping to the horse.  She flings her arms around it’s long neck and starts cooing something soothing.  From out of a pocket in her long dress she grabs something square and brown, and she lifts it to the horse’s mouth who chomps it up quickly.

Suga is the spoiling type, Kageyama thinks.  The other two have moved to their steeds.  The wild boy is patting the black horse’s muscular shoulder.  He looks at Kageyama.

“I’m Noya, by the way.  This here is Rolling Thunder.”

Kageyama presses his lips together.

“You know Daichi, and that’s his girl Lex.  And Suga and Lizard down at the end.” 

Kageyama nods to everyone, including the horses, and then stands awkwardly by while they assemble the tackle; or lack thereof, as each wizard simply throws a woven blanket over their horse’s back, tying it securely under their bellies, before putting on the reigns.  Daichi turns to face him. 

“Have you ever ridden a horse before?” he asks.

Kageyama nods. 

“How many times?”

“Maybe twice when I was younger,” he replies.  “Both times were bareback.”

“Well, that counts for something,” Daichi replies. 

Noya laughs from above them.  “You’ll be fine.  Lex is super smooth.”

“Come on, there’s a step over here that we can use,” Daichi says.

He leads Lex to the doors.  There’s a tall stone sitting right before the entrance.  Daichi’s waiting for him, so Kageyama walks over and slowly steps up.  The horse is strong and shiny like her owner.  She’s looking ahead, breathing evenly, almost in a bored way.  Kageyama touches her haunches, and her ears flick.  Lex’s fur is soft and slick and if it weren’t for the blanket, Kageyama would definitely slide off.  Daichi swings himself on easily in front.  The horse walks, and Kageyama’s body moves awkwardly with her.  He puts his hands on Daichi’s broad shoulders, squeezing a bit when Lex shakes her head, her whole body shaking.  Daichi looks back at him.

“When we start running, you’ll have to hold onto my sides.  It’ll be easier to balance that way.”

“Right,” Kageyama replies.  He feels slightly nauseous with his legs hanging against Lex's ribs, and his feet so far from the ground .  Horses are much taller than he'd thought.

“Alright, then,” Noya says.  “Let’s go!”

The horses pick up speed in a messy horizontal line heading away from the road.  It’s bouncy and hurts Kageyama’s thighs.  He places his hands on Daichi’s waist.  Suga rides by them, watching Kageyama in a way that makes him think he’s doing something wrong.  Kageyama clears his throat.

“Um, why are we heading away from the road?  Doesn’t that lead to the town?”

“Yeah,” Daichi replies.  “But we don’t live in town.  We’re still in school.”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything, so Noya speaks up.

“Kids go to Academy until they’re seventeen, then we intern for a year at our eventual careers.  Although some wizards take a sabbatical in their twilight years.  Those wizards are the real impressive ones – ones like Oikawa and Ushijima.”

“Oikawa is still on his sabbatical,” Daichi cuts in.

Noya scoffs.  “Yeah, but you just know he’s going to be something great.”

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama interrupts.  “What are twilight years?”

There’s a pause, then Suga says, “The years from your seventeenth birthday to your twentieth.  Don’t you know that?”

“Oh, oh yeah,” Kageyama says, laughing nervously.  He bites his lip.  He may be half wizard, but he was raised mainly as a vampire.  His father educated him as much as he could have while living in a vampire community, but it’s not enough.  He knows too little.  The horses pick up pace.

“Our school is at the edge of the forest to the west of Karasuno,” Daichi says.

They’re trotting, Kageyama bumping up and down unsteadily. 

“We’ll have to go a bit slower than normal.  You all ready?” he calls on either side of himself.

“Hell yeah!” Noya shouts.

“Ready!” Suga cries at the same time.

Daichi kicks Lex forward.  She throws her head again and starts forward, adjusting herself and the riders on top of her as she moves faster and faster.  Kageyama clenches his teeth together and holds onto Daichi more tightly.  Things start to rush by in blurs of beautiful color.  There’s a rhythm in a horse’s movement, and Kageyama finds it eventually, although it’s difficult and unnatural for him.  They ride for fifteen minutes before Kageyama sees the school.  It’s below them, massive dark stone and high glinting windows, fitting snuggly in a small indent in the trees right before the forest.  There are enclosed fields before it containing rows and rows of leafy plants and flowers; people looking like ants move about the grounds.  Kageyama breathes deep. 

Suga is looking at him.  Noya is grinning.  Daichi turns to eye him over his shoulder.

“It’s called the Academic Manor,” Daichi says.

Kageyama stays quiet.  His palms are sweaty. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A terrible yet wonderful thing has happened - school has begun again (*.*) chapter updates will slow, but I am going to try and write as much as possible


End file.
